1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a display panel, and a display device including a display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display has low power consumption, high resolution, and improved image quality. As the resolution and size of the display increases, the size of its pixels is reduced and the number of pixels is increased.
Because the size of each pixel is reduced and the size of the display is increased, a voltage drop (or an IR drop) issue in pixels at a center region of the display has been magnified, which deteriorates the image quality. Further, when a crack occurs in the display (e.g., by physical impact), overcurrent may flow through pixels where the crack exists. The display may be damaged or burned by the overcurrent.